


Storm Eyes

by imaginesakura



Series: Not another Sakura X-over [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura is a Baratheon, Sakura is the child of Lyanna & Robert, This is not all a happy story, romance eventually, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesakura/pseuds/imaginesakura
Summary: Cassarra Baratheon is different, not that he knows many children to truly compare her to, but there is just something strange about her. Most attributed this to her eyes. ‘Storm eyes’ they call them, a mixture of her parents, Storm grey clouds alight with bright blue lightning. But there was something more than that. There’s an intelligence and understanding behind them, something that could unsettle a man with a single look.Sakura dies and is reborn into the GOT world.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & House Baratheon, Haruno Sakura & House Stark, Haruno Sakura & Jaime Lannister, Haruno Sakura & Sansa Stark, Haruno Sakura/reveal later, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other pairings revealed later, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: Not another Sakura X-over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/843123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Storm Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or Naruto. They belong to George R R Martin and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.
> 
> This fic will not be updated regularly.

Storm Eyes

.

.

Crimson blood pools around her feet where she stands, unable to look away from the too still body of her blonde-haired teammate. The Uchiha lays on the war-torn ground beside him, blood gushing in erratic bursts where his arm once was and repeating the same words over and over, his face more emotional than she's seen in years. It makes a sick sort of sense to Sakura, that Sasuke would finally show emotions other than hate when Naruto no longer can.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

It's strange, she thinks, all I can feel is a kind of hollow ache inside.

It's different to how she felt when her parents died. That was simply raw grief, sadness and regret. Nor did it feel the same as when her team left her behind; alone, unneeded and unwanted, to train outside the village. At some point she'd grown used to that feeling, the burn never seemed to go away. But time goes on and things change, she learned how to smile and cover the darkness inside of her.

Looking at the broken bodies of her former team, one completely beyond repair and the other crippled with no cure, Sakura doesn't break like everyone expects her to, Tsunade taught her better than that. Instead she stands there and contemplates the future.

The shinobi nations need Naruto. Konoha needs Naruto. But most of all, Naruto and Sasuke need each other in a way they've never needed her. Despite all of her training to get stronger, to stand beside them and no longer be a burden, they understand each other in a way she could only hope to. And that isn't from her lack of trying.

Kneeling on the ground, she places her hand on Sasuke's arm and watches it light up with the mystical palm until the bleeding stops. She chooses not to listen to anything he says to her, unwilling to let her focus and will waver. Moving to Naruto's side, Sakura begins to mend his broken body a piece at a time. She starts with his arm, stopping the bleeding before moving to his broken legs. Realigning all of the shattered bones and snapping them into place when needed. Unaware of the visible cringing of the shinobi around her. She uses her chakra to connect bone and muscle back together as much as she can. His bruised and bloody face saved for last as the least of her concerns.

At one point, she feels someone try to move her, telling her he's a lost cause and to save her chakra for the real fight but she shrugs them off and concentrates on doing what she wants. For the first time since she made genin, she feels needed by a member of her team. Moving her focus to his stomach wound, she uses healing chakra to repair his internal organs, sealing broken tissue and organs before she re-knits his flesh closed.

She doesn't know how long she's been stuck in her healer's trance but when she finally sits up, it's to the familiar feeling of pins and needles running along her legs. She looks up and over at Sasuke who hasn't moved and is still repeating the same words as before and Sakura feels a quiet anger rise in her and break free of her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so – "

"Shut up." A tense silence fills the air at her quiet command and the remaining shinobi around them grow unnaturally still in anticipation. Moving her hands through the seals taught to her what feels like a lifetime ago, she blocks out everyone else until she feels that unique chakra deep inside of her, pulsing warmly with life and she pulls.

"You did this to him." She tells Sasuke, voice firm even as his tears begin anew.

"You did this to him", his crimson eyes watch her intensely but she only continues, her voice calm. "But he needs you."

Her hands are above Naruto's centre now, glowing that familiar eerie blue and she can feel the strain growing in her chakra core but only grits her teeth and continues through the pain.

"From now on Naruto will need you. So, for once in your life stop thinking about your goddamned self and start thinking about the people who care for you."

Sasuke opens his mouth to retort, something cruel to her no doubt, but is stopped by a feminine hand on his good shoulder so Sakura lets her thoughts be heard for the first time since they left her.

"Naruto loves you like a brother…"

Gods she wished someone would come pat her on the shoulder and tell her she didn't need to do this.

"You have friends and a team who will fight for you..."

Someone to say her life is worth as much as theirs.

"People who will die for you."

And that in time, someone would come to need her the way they were needed.

"So, pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes for once!"

But no one did because there was no one left.

"You're not alone anymore."

Her family are all gone. Her mentor dead. Her best friend missing, presumed dead.

There is no one in the world who needs her.

No one who will fight for her.

No one who cares enough to tell her to stop.

No one except Naruto.

And she's come to accept this as the truth.

"Tell Naruto… I chose…this…"

A cold sensation begins to reach out from her core and seep along her chakra paths causing a series of shivers to engulf her body as all warmth is sucked out of her. She knows then, this is the end.

That's alright, she thinks to herself, tilting forward as her eyes flutter closed and the last of the warmth leaves her body.

At least I could do something in the end.

.

.

282AC King's Landing

King's Landing hadn't changed in the two years since she'd last stepped foot in this dreadful place. It still stinks of shit and piss, only now the smell of burnt buildings and dry blood accompanies it.

It wasn't hard to convince Robert she was a victim; that she was stolen on her way to Riverrun and taken to Dorne by the dragon prince to be kept an unwilling prisoner. And he was only too happy to have his 'Lya' back to see the truth, to look beyond her words and his perfect daydreams of her. She would still be his queen, he decided. Even though she would rather be the queen of another or no queen at all. But she doesn't give voice to these thoughts.

This is my future now, she thinks standing before this strange southern Godswood.

"The Stark's endure." She'd told Ned when he found her at the tower half-alive. Her heart broken by the deaths of her father, brother and love, but still beating for the dark-haired babe nestled at her breasts. Even now, just over a year on, she finds herself whispering those same words to herself as she roams the halls of the keep haunted by her ghosts, nurturing a babe in her belly by the man who murdered her prince and would reward a monster for the death of her son if he ever discovered the truth.

Lyanna is a Northern lady, made of sterner stuff than those in the South, but most days she cannot tolerate staying inside the keep where her brother and father were murdered. Where she is left to wonder if little Rhaenys and Aegon ever ventured down these halls hand in hand with their kind mother. Some days, she cannot understand where they went wrong, and how the future turned into this. She knows in her heart she is to blame for some part of it, that she is still on speaking terms with Ned in spite of her actions is a blessing, but another side of her, deeper and darker wants to deny it; wants to scream to the Gods 'this isn't fair!'

How can something as beautiful as love deserve this fate?

She will never hold her son in her arms again, she will never be there to teach him the songs of the North, the songs of her people and Gods. She will never be there to comfort him from the nightmares or protect him from the darkness in the world. He will never know her love the way he deserves. Her sadness begins to overwhelm her then and her hand idly trails down to her bulging belly beneath her dress.

But Robert's child will. And for a moment a sharp pain jabs at her insides like a knife cut through her and she hates. She hates that a child born from rape will have everything her child born from love will not.

"Your grace!" The deep, panicked voice returns her to the present and she is assaulted by another wave of pain. Looking down at her feet, Lyanna isn't surprised to see a pool of water and blood soaking her underskirts and the ground beneath her. Instead, she turns to her two guards, taking the arm of Ser Barristan she tells him impassively, "escort me to my rooms."

Ser Barristan commands the other guard to retrieve the maester and inform the King before leading her to the Red Keep in silence.

.

.

The following morning, the bells ring through the city announcing the birth of a child born to the royal family.

"She's perfect, Lya." Robert exclaims with their small babe in his arms who startles at the loud noise, but is easily shushed by some gentle rocking, an unfamiliar sight to all who know Robert Baratheon. His hands large enough to crush the babes head with enough force like they said the Mountain did to poor Aegon. The babe lets out another cry and Lyanna can't help but think on the irony of it all. Rhaegar had wanted a girl, she remembers, a Visenya for his Rhaenys and Aegon and she'd given him a Jaehaerys. And while Robert is happy with either, the kingdom demands an heir for stability, a healthy son who could hold a hammer in his hand and go to war like his father, but she gave him a girl. Can she not do anything right?

Tears gather in her eyes and for a moment Lyanna's vision blurs and silver hair replaces Robert's dark locks and a sad smile grows on the man's face as he looks upon the small babe cradled in his arms before turning to face her. "Lya…"

Rhaegar never called me that, she thinks before a hand on her shoulder awakens her from her fever dream and the man is once again dark of hair and the sound of his babe's wails fill the room.

"Lyanna!" She turns to look at Robert whose voice is deafening against her ear. "What's wrong with her?" He turns to speak with someone she cannot see, she is too busy trying to will back the ghost of the man she loved, still loves.

She hears a mumbled reply but is too tired to turn. Instead, dark spots begin to creep into her vision and she allows her eyes to drift closed in hopes of meeting her silver-haired prince again.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I apologise for not updating any of my other fics in a long, long time. I found this on my USB, I started it ages ago and figured I'd post it. I have decided to continue it, but please don't expect an update any time very soon. I work full-time so will only have time for writing on the weekends and still need to consider more of a plan for it. As for my other fics, I'm choosing whether or not to continue some of them...
> 
> For those of you still following me, thank you!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
